War of the Roses 2
by SophiaAdams
Summary: I thought of this as i was thinking of my other one. What if Nico needed help from Percy? What Annabeth thought that he was cheating. R&R! Please! Taken from 107.9 war of the roses.
1. Nico's Date

A/N: When I first wrote the first one, I had other ideas too. Hope you like it and please review.

**Note:** This is after the war and Percy and Annabeth are together. Annabeth just thought that it would be useful to update the cabins a bit so she put a bathroom, a mini-kitchen and a separate bedroom for the cabin leader. She even put a second or third floor on some of the cabins because they really needed some space instead of being squeezed together.

War of the Roses

Percy sat in Nico's cabin with him playing video games. Let's just say that Percy was loosing bad. After the blood of his character covered the screen and said Game Over, then Percy got up from his seat next to Nico. Nico smiled to himself as he set down the controller on the table in front of him. He got up from his comfortable seat on the couch and strolled over to his mini-kitchen in his cabin. "Do you want anything to eat, Perce?"

"No thanks, I'm good." Percy was standing outside his window staring at something that Nico didn't know.

"Ok." Nico started the game again. Percy turned to him when he heard the background music. Nico decided to brag about his gaming skills to Percy, "dude, I am so much better at this than you. Now why do you think that is?"

Percy smirked and said, "I have a girlfriend." Nico groaned in response. "Listen, Nico, I think you should at least find a girl to hang out with."

"Your trying to set me up with someone."

"Not just anyone. Kelly Gaverson. Daughter of Apollo" Percy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Personally he didn't like acting like an Aphrodite guy but he needed to let Nico have something other than video games and coke.

"No. No. No. No. No." He said getting up to throw his trash in his trash bin. "Percy, I do _not_ want to go on a date with her."

"Ahhh! Come on!" Percy complained. "She told me she liked you and wanted me to convince you to go on a date with her. Dude, she's _yours._"

"I'll think about it." Nico said grumpily.

"Fine. See you tomorrow."

The next day, Percy was in the arena doing tricks and trying out new things with the water. He was trying to used the water vapor in the air to teleport himself from one place to another. He was getting better and better at it the longer he practiced. Annabeth walked into the arena with a mad look on her face. She didn't notice Percy as she ran and attacked one of the straw dummies with her celestial bronze knife.

"Wisegirl, what's wrong?" She spun around startled at the sudden question.


	2. The Call

The Call

As Percy was walking to his cabin from the beach, his emergency phone started to ring. He was confused because the only people that ever call this number are Annabeth and his mom. He chose to pick it up anyway. What harm could come? He was in camp.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Percy Jackson?"

"Yes it is. Who is this?"

"My name is Sarah from the Sprint phone company. We want to reward your loyal services with a dozen free roses!"

Percy was about to decline, "Let me remind you that this offer is 100% free. No charge on your credit card. No phone bill. Just roses. You can send them to a girlfriend or a loved one if you like."

Percy though of Nico and how his date with Kelly went so well. They really hit it off. They went to dinner at a fancy restaurant and then went to go see a movie. The movie in Nico's point of view was crap. But I think he enjoyed going out. He said he took her to see Breaking Dawn or something that broke. "Um…"Percy thought of how to word this. " Alright. Yeah. I want some flowers to be delivered to ***********" (AN: Sorry. I just don't know any usable addresses in New York.)

"Who would you like us to put on the note that goes with them Percy?"

"Who you're sending them to?"

"Yes."

"Put Kelly Gaverson down and say, 'I had a wonderful time last night. Let's do it again sometime.' "

"Wow-" a man's voice cut in but Percy interrupted him.

"And can you not sign my name?"

Sarah tried to talk, "Percy-" Again Percy cut her off too.

"No, can you sign it Nico?"

"…Nico?" Sarah asked, confused.

"Yeah. He's a friend of mine and he really needs to get out more so he went on a date last night."

"Oh. Um… Percy?"

"Yeah."

You could hear her sigh on the other line, "My name is Katie and I'm sitting here with Jason and Gavin from the wake up call. You are on War of the roses live."

"Wait… there's no flowers"

"No. Annabeth was getting a little worried about you so she called us."

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah. Annabeth called us to ask us if we can find out if you are cheating or not."

"Wow. Why?"

"Ask her. Annabeth, you can speak now."

"Hi…Percy." Annabeth said awkwardly.

"Annabeth, what were you worried about? I'm not cheating."

"I thought you were."

"But, I love you. I would never cheat. Is this who you said you were going to call when you left the aren… house?"

You hear her sniffle. "Yeah. I was worried. I thought you didn't care anymore."

"Of course I care."

Trying to change the subject, "Is nico really going out with Kelly Gaverson?"

"Yeah."

Jason cut in, "Well, I can remember when someone signed someone else's name to the not. Can you, Gavin?"

"No, Jason, I can honestly say that I cannot."

"Well, I thought I should help him a bit." Percy replied.

"This was very…informational. I'll see you at…home. Love you, bye!" Annabeth said.

The phone clicked signaling the line cutting off. "I should probably go too. Bye guys!"

"Bye!" They all chorused. Percy hung up and smiled to himself. He walked to the Athena cabin and knocked on the door.

Malcolm answered, "She's in her room."

Percy made his way to the second floor to the door at the end of the room. He knocked and walked in without a response.

Annabeth was sitting on her bed with her laptop n her lap and the phone on her bedside table. She had her blonde hair up in a messy ponytail. She was wearing her favorite grey owl pajamas and the ring on her finger was shimmering with light as she typed on her laptop. He thought she looked gorgeous. She looked up at him and he saw that her eye were red from crying.

"Percy." She acknowledged him and went back to her typing.

"Annabeth," Percy said before sitting down next to her on the bed and wrapping one arm around her in an embrace. She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. She looked up at him and kissed him sweetly. "I'm not cheating." Was all that Percy decided to say.

"I know."

"Ok, then."

"Is Nico really dating now?"

"Yeah I set him up."

"What are you? An Aphrodite guy?"

"No." Percy pouted.

She laughed and kissed him. "I still remember when we first met him. I will never look at him any other way than a little boy playing with his mythomagic cards and crying because he couldn't beat someone at it."

"Let me guess…you."

"How did you know?" She asked sarcastically.

"Just a guess." He kissed her forehead and stood up. "I have to go to sleep."

"See you tomorrow."

"See ya." He left the cabin to go back to his own. He changed into a pair of pajama pants and he took off his shirt and threw it somewhere in the room. He fell onto his bed and he immediately fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
